Mines Like You
Mines Like You is a Minecraft parody of the song Girls Like You by Maroon 5 featuring Cardi B. It was uploaded by the channel Minecraft Songs onto YouTube. Lyrics (VERSE 1) Spent 24 diamonds I need more diamonds right now Just need a sword and maybe pickaxe, oh ya i want them all now Don't care how long, it takes Gotta get in the mines Jump on in the mines But be careful (CHORUS) Cause mines like you Don't come around like revienes my swords down, my pickaxe up I need a mines like you, all night Mines like you Run down, ya go through Picking up all the loot I need a mines like you, oh ya Oh ya, ya Oh ya, ya I need a mines like you, oh ya Oh ya, ya Oh ya, ya I need a mines like you (VERSE 2) I spent my time Searching wide, long for you Less mobs and more ores Making some buckets, right now Need to go deeper Imma minesweeper, no creepers Gotta get in the mines Jump on in the mines But be careful (CHORUS) Cause mines like you Don't come around like revienes my swords down, my pickaxe up I need a mines like you, all night Mines like you Run down, ya go through Picking up all the loot I need a mines like you, oh ya Oh ya, ya Oh ya, ya I need a mines like you, oh ya Oh ya, ya Oh ya, ya I need a mines like you, oh ya I need a mines like you, oh ya I need a mines like you, oh ya I need a mines like you, oh ya I need a mines like you (BRIDGE) Maybe it's late at night Maybe three days gone by Maybe i've lost all of my torches and wood, ya Maybe i have no more light Maybe i miss the daylight Maybe i'm thinking i just want more moonlight (RAP) Not too long ago, i was brewing some potions No, i couldn't survive the old caves with floatin All i had was some iron, made a chest plate Didn't last me long i just needed that upgrade Found a mineshaft, got me some beetroot seeds Fishing i have never felt so free Made soup got hungry, got my horse and lead Dove under almost the end, got some seaweed Fueled my furnace for my future diamonds Need more inventory for all of my stuff I got 64 stacks, stacks (wow) Of charcoal, just need to start and smelt (all the way through) I got too much furnaces to keep track So close but so far there's no time to go back Sword, axe, pickaxe,shovel and a hoe got the flow I got my full set its a full send, no regret (CHORUS) Cause mines like you Don't come around like revienes my swords down, my pickaxe up I need a mines like you, all night Mines like you Run down, ya go through Picking up all the loot I need a mines like you, oh ya Oh ya, ya Oh ya, ya I need a mines like you, oh ya Oh ya, ya Oh ya, ya I need a mines like you Category:Songs Category:Parody Songs